Brooms are commercially available in a wide variety of sizes and shapes and of different constructions. However, more and more brooms for domestic use generally comprise a bundle of filaments tightly secured on one end of a handle with a broom cap positioned over the top of the filament bundle to give the broom an attractive appearance and to shape, and maintain the shape of, the filament bundle. See U.S. design Pat. Nos. 210,997 and 228,532. The broom cap is generally molded of a suitable solid polymeric material, such as rigid polypropylene.
One of the problems with a broom cap as just described is in properly centering or positioning the cap over the filament bundle during broom manufacture. Generally, the hole in the cap through which the handle extends lacks supporting surfaces so that the cap can become canted on the handle during positioning and when stapled to the handle. Additionally, during broom use the cap, even if initially positioned properly, can be pivoted out of alignment so the broom then lacks its original acceptable appearance. A need accordingly exists for an improved broom cap, and a broom using it, which can be firmly attached to the handle and not be dislodged from position.